


Broken

by DragonRose35



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Angst, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Male Slash, Nightmares, Rape/Non-con Elements
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-10
Updated: 2017-07-10
Packaged: 2018-11-30 13:33:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11464635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DragonRose35/pseuds/DragonRose35
Summary: Oliver Queen thinks he's lost everything.Quentin Lance is there to prove him wrong.





	Broken

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Shit title is shit, I know. *chuckles* But never mind that.
> 
> This turned out different than I wanted, but it's good nonetheless. *grins* Hope you like it~!
> 
> ~ D.C.

Everything had gone to shit so fast. Tommy no longer trusted him, absolutely  _ hated _ him. Diggle had quit and probably hated him too. Thea was dating some kid who would probably get her into trouble, though… after the events on the subway, he somehow doubted that. Laurel… God, he didn’t even  _ know _ what to think about her anymore. And the cherry on top? He hadn’t seen Quentin as  _ himself _ in weeks now.

The Detective Quentin Lance used to be hell bent on capturing him and turning him in, until Quentin and he had started… whatever the hell that thing was. And then Quentin found out about who he was- or rather, Oliver had showed him.

Things had been so  _ great _ , but… it wasn’t all sunshine and roses. Sometimes Oliver could see Quentin’s hesitation. His anger still there. His resentment.

He screwed up so bad… and he didn’t know how to fix anything.

He had hoped that coming to Quentin’s place would help him, but Quentin wasn’t home and Oliver was left alone.

It was fitting, really, that not even his lover was there for him.

Though Oliver knew that was bullshit, he couldn’t help but think it.

Sighing softly, the billionaire vigilante walked into Quentin’s bedroom and started undressing. He left his clothing on a chair nearby, not caring to clutter the detective’s floor with his clothes in case that only made things worse for him.

Climbing into the bed, left in only his boxers, Oliver sighed again, curling up on Quentin’s side of the bed, breathing in his scent and relaxing for the first time in weeks.

He didn’t know when he fell asleep, but the next thing he knew, he was being jolted awake, his eyes snapping open. “O-Oliver…” a familiar voice spoke his name, sounding in tears and the man jerked his head around, eyes wide as he spotted  _ Laurel _ on the other side of the bed.

“Wh-what? Laurel…? What are you doing here?” he asked, bewildered, before he panicked. He was at Quentin’s place and this was his  _ daughter _ . She didn’t know he was in a relationship with her dad yet, oh God.

“How  _ could _ you…?” she choked out and Oliver opened his mouth, to try and explain what was going on, before Laurel continued, “Everything was  _ great _ before you came back. Tommy and I weren’t together, but at least we were  _ broken _ apart.” she spat and Oliver flinched, frozen, confused and hurt and terrified.

“...what?” he asked, breathless and Laurel sneered at him.

“You should have  _ never _ came back from that island! You should have  _ died _ on that boat with your  _ father _ !” she hissed at him and Oliver reeled back, more than hurt now.

“L-Laurel, I thought… I thought we g-got over this…?” he questioned, so  _ confused _ .

When he closed his eyes to block out the anger and pain on her face, her sobs were gone and instead they replaced by a heartless laugh. “Some best friend you are, huh?” Oliver quivered as he looked back again, seeing not Laurel, but  _ Tommy _ now and he swallowed hard. What was going on…? Had he been dosed with a hallucinogen…?

“...Tommy…” he said, his voice rough.

“ _ Don’t _ . Don’t  _ Tommy _ me.” Tommy snarled, his expression vicious and his eyes cold and hard. “You  _ betrayed _ me. You betrayed  _ everyone _ with this secret of yours.  _ You’re a murderer _ .” he snapped, reaching down to grab Oliver’s hand and there was suddenly an arrow in his hand. “I did something illegal, Oliver. Isn’t the vigilante going to do something about that?” the other man asked and Oliver quivered.

“Wh-what?  _ No _ . T-Tommy, I would  _ never _ …-!” he cut himself off sharply as Tommy grinned rather viciously at him.

“You already did.” he said, pushing the arrow into his chest, where his heart was and Oliver jerked back, shouting and crying out.

“ _ No! _ ” he choked out, as Tommy laid on the floor bleeding out and the next thing he knew, his hands were cuffed to the bed. “Wh-what?” he jerked his head up and saw Quentin kneeling over him, pinning him to the bed.

“Why’d you do it, huh Queen?” the detective asked with a mocking tone of hurt. “He was your best friend and you killed him.”

“N-no! I didn’t!” Oliver tried, his eyes wide and pleading, tears running down his cheeks.

“Diggle told me everything,” the detective said again with a sneer and Oliver froze.

_ Everything _ … “B-but you already knew…?”

“Did I?” Quentin smirked at him. “Oh yes, that’s  _ right _ , because I’m your lover, right?” he asked, sneering at Oliver and the younger man quivered at the pure  _ hate _ in Quentin’s words. “Wake up, Queen. I  _ never _ loved you. I always  _ hated _ you. For what you did to my family. My daughter is right. You should have died on that boat with Sarah. No…” he chuckled darkly. “She should have been the one to survive, not you.” he reached up with one hand, cupping Oliver’s cheek.

“Wh-what about…” Oliver choked on the words. “I-I thought…”

“You thought  _ wrong _ . All of this? All these months making  _ love _ to you. Getting  _ close _ to you. That was all only so I could finally catch you, once and for all. You’re going to get what you’re due,” he said, his expression dark and cold and Oliver felt his heart break into a million tiny pieces. “Or maybe I should kill you myself? Right here, right now.”

Hearing these words, all rational thought left his mind and all fight drained out of him as he laid limp on the bed. “Then… then  _ do _ it…” he whispered harshly, closing his eyes.

“Oh I will… but first. You’ve always been  _ such _ a good fuck…~” the detective said cruelly and Oliver’s eyes snapped wide open just in time for the detective to steal a fierce kiss and he thrashed around, trying to free himself. “Give it up, Queen. I have you completely at my mercy. Something you’ve been ever since I captured you that first time.”

Whimpering at this, Oliver trembled, “N-no…  _ please _ … Please Quentin…  _ Please _ d-don’t…”

“My sweet, sweet  _ Oliver _ ,” the detective purred, as he rid the vigilante’s underwear from his body. “No one’s going to save you… least of all  _ me _ .” Suddenly the detective was naked and the next thing Oliver knew was  _ pain _ concentrated so  _ fiercely _ as the detective raped him. “Oh  _ Oliver _ …~” the detective grinned viciously as Oliver screamed and thrashed around. “ _ Oliver _ …”

Oliver could barely think. Could barely  _ breathe _ .

“Oliver!” Oliver snapped his eyes wide open, sweat covering his body, his breathing harsh and panicked, and his eyes wild and terrified as he looked at the detective, whose eyes were wide and worried. Oliver’s gaze darted around the room and he took note of how Tommy  _ wasn’t dead on the floor _ and how Quentin was fully clothed and how his hands weren’t cuffed to the bed frame anymore.

“Qu-Quentin…?” Oliver choked out and the detective breathed a sigh of relief, tugging the younger man to him in a tight hug. Oliver tensed for several moments before the detective’s hands, rubbing soothing circles over his back and petting his hair, calmed him and he hugged back fiercely. “O-oh God, I-I’m so sorry…” he said, tears running down his cheeks now and Quentin made soft shushing noises.

“It was just a nightmare, Oliver… it’s okay,” he said softly. “I’m here now, I’ve got you. It’s okay, I promise.”

“N-no…” Oliver shook his head and pulled back and away, trembling fiercely. “It’s  _ not _ . Tommy  _ hates _ me, m-my partner  _ quit _ , Laurel… I-I don’t even  _ know _ …” he choked out, eyes closed tightly. “A-and you… I-I know you still look at me a-and think about what would have been if… if it had been Sarah to survive… n-not me…”

“Oh Oliver…” Quentin sighed, looking so dejected that when Oliver opened his eyes, his heart broke.

“I-it’s true, isn’t it…? That sometimes you wish I wasn’t here…” Oliver pushed, and pushed and pushed and  _ pushed _ . “That you… you  _ hate _ me too… because of  _ everything _ .”

“No.” the detective said, his voice so sharp, that Oliver flinched back and the detective sighed, reaching out to cup Oliver’s cheek in his hand gently. “Oliver,  _ no _ … I never wish that. Yes, I still think about my daughter, but she’s gone… and it’s all in the past. You… you’re with me now. And I  _ love _ you, Oliver. I know I don’t say that enough, but I thought you knew it without me needing to say it.”

“I-I do… I  _ did _ … but… but I’m such a  _ screw up _ that-” Quentin cut him off with a gentle kiss and Oliver sighed into it, melting in the detective’s arms.

“I  _ love _ you.  _ You _ . It doesn’t matter what persona you take on…” Quentin said and Oliver hugged him tightly.

“What if I lose you too…?” he asked, voice broken and soft and Quentin frowned.

“I can’t promise you won’t, but not for the reasons you think. My job is a dangerous one and I can’t promise that, in my old age, a crook won’t get the drop on me. But you will  _ never _ chase me away, understand?”

Oliver was silent for several minutes, before he finally nodded and he let out a shaky sigh of relief, “Yes…” he said and Quentin smiled.

“Good, now let’s get settled back into bed, okay? Tomorrow I believe we have an entire morning to spend together.” the detective said and Oliver perked up, though he was confused.

“We… we do?” he asked, weakly and Quentin grinned.

“Oh yes, we do.” he said, chuckling and pulled Oliver into another, sweet little kiss, full of so many promises and all of Oliver’s worries just…  _ melted _ away.


End file.
